


Falling in love at 221b

by Bai2013



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bai2013/pseuds/Bai2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johns back from war and helps Sherlock with cases all around London. He is the worlds only consulting detective's assistant. And he is falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John is walking the streets of London, thinking about catching a taxi but decides the walk will do him some good. Plus it gives him extra time to sort out his mind, and the feelings hes been having.

"John, what has been going on in your mind"

He thinks to himself as he walks. He doesn't know how to describe the feelings he has for his flatmate Sherlock. He just knows they are there and he doesn't know what to do about them. Whenever he sees Sherlock he gets this feeling in the pit of his stomach and it feels as if his heart is going to flutter away yet stop beating at the same time. He is taking more notice of the shape of Sherlock's bow shaped lips, and wondering what the taste would be if those lips touched his.

As John thinks about Sherlock and tires to decipher the feelings and what they mean he arrives at 221b. John stops at the door and shifts his thoughts.

"alright John, no more thinking about Sherlock."

Before he opens the door John fixes his sweater, flattens down his hair and does every thing to make it less obvious that he was just thinking about his bestfriend.

John walks up the stairs to find Sherlock still laying on the couch with his fingers pointed under his chin.

"Phone"

Sherlock says as soon as John walks in the door.

"Right, Hello to you too Sherlock"

"Its been going off for hours, it could be Lestrade."

"Mmm"

Is all John says as he walks to Sherlocks desk to retrieve the phone. He hands it to Sherlock and takes his place in his chair. Sherlock checks his phone and leaps from the couch grabbing his coat and scarf. As he wraps his scarf around his neck he turns to John with a devilish grin and says;

"Well John looks like there is a case. Do you wanna solve a murder today?"

"Oh god yes"

is all John says and he leaps out of his chair and follows Sherlock out the door of 221b.


	2. Another case, a different feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could Sherlock know of Johns feelings?

Sherlock was already outside getting a cab when John was going down the stairs and out the door. Sherlock opened the door for John and he climbed right in.

"So what's the case"

John asked after Sherlock told the cabbie where to go.

"Just a murder. Nothing to out of the ordinary. Should have it solved in a few minutes"

John looked out the window the whole ride to distract himself from the man sitting next to him. Every couple minutes or so he would find himself looking at Sherlock out of the corner of his eye. Looking at the curls that fell over sherlocks head. Looking at his eyes that held no emotion. Looking at his cheekbones that were as sharp as a razors edge. Finally Johns eyes fell on his lips, his perfect lips. John felt himself staring and pulled his gaze away reluctantly. Just then the cab stopped and Sherlock climbed out. John paid and followed Sherlock out to a river. There were police cars and caution tape everywhere. But Sherlock paid no mind to them, he just walked right up to the body and began observing. John took his normal place beside Lestrade.

"What's going on here?"

"Male, found here by some people walking by. Blow to the head but no murder weapon"

John began looking around for anything that could be helpful when Sherlock spoke up

"John, a moment please?"

John walked over to the body and bent down next to Sherlock

"What to do see John? "

"Uhh male, late 40s, fatal blow to the head, jogging when he died, and by the look of these scratches he put up a fight with his attacker."

"Well done. Good, but not good enough. There is no attacker. This man is clumsy, you can tell by the old scars he has on his hands and arms. He was running up that hill just there, tripped and fell down smashing his head against this rock. These scratches are from the sticks he hit on the way down"

Sherlock looked to Lestrade nodded and began to walk back to the road.

"Well I guess that's it"

John said to Lestrade and began following Sherlock. They got another cab and went back to 221b.

The boys walked into their flat and removed their coats, John went into the kitchen and put on some tea. After that was ready he moved to the living room and sat in his chair. He noticed Sherlock just sitting there. Like he was waiting for him

"John?"

Sherlock started

"Yes Sherlock?"

"You know I really value what you have to say. Even when we go out on a case. You can tell me anything."

John just looked at Sherlock dumbfounded

"Uhh Sherlock, what?"

"I just wanted you to know"

And with that Sherlock was up playing his violin leaving John to wonder what Sherlock was thinking


	3. Cant help falling in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John does something hes been dreaming about.

John went off to bed and Sherlock was still playing. As John slipped off his shirt and pulled his pants off he couldn't help but wonder what Sherlock had meant by that.

"You can tell me anything" John said to himself.

Maybe Sherlock did have the same feelings as John. As John laid in bed he was listening to Sherlock play. It was a happy melody. It reminded him of a nice warm sunny day. It reminded him of the way he felt about Sherlock.

"Okay John, this is mental. You can't keep wondering and driving yourself mad. You need to know how he feels about you!"

He sat up in bed and almost got up when he started thinking again.

"But what if he doesn't like me? I cant fall in love with him! It'll ruin everything! Our friendship will be over. But I need to know!" John said to himself. Battling his mind. Now pacing around his room, dragging his hands through his hair.

"I cant help falling in love with Sherlock Holmes" John said, 

and before he could change his mind he ran down the stairs and went right to Sherlock who was still playing, facing out towards the window.

"uhh Sherlock..,"

"Yes John? I thought you went off to bed."

"I did but i couldn't sleep."

"Oh I'm sorry is it my fault?"

Sherlock asked while turning to face John.

"I could stop playing if you nee-"

John pressed his lips to Sherlocks. He put every emotion, every feeling, everything he had into that kiss. Sherlocks lips were just as he imagined they would be. Soft and sweet. He soon felt Sherlock kiss back. Their kiss deepened, soon Johns hands were in Sherlocks hair. Getting tangled in that thick mess of curls. They soon pulled apart and rested their heads together.

"Just as I imagined it would be." John said quietly.

Sherlock chuckled "Did you think about this often?"

"Oh you have no idea." John admitted.

"Sherlock, I've wanted to do that for awhile. You're all I can think about. I look at you and my mind just goes blank, I used to be this hard Army doctor. But when i'm around you I turn into to this.. this.."

"Into this adorably cute Army doctor." Sherlock finished for him.

John just smiled and leaned into Sherlock so he couldn't see the blush creeping onto his face.

"Ohh John what am i going to do with you? How about you sleep in my bed tonight?"

"Oh umm sure!" John said a little too quickly

John followed as Sherlock pulled him into his room. Sherlock sat on the bed and just looked up at John. Not know what to do John just crawled up next to him and laid down. Sherlock snuggled up right behind him and draped his arm around Johns waist.

"Goodnight, John Watson" Sherlock said, leaning down to kiss John temple.

"Mmmm Goodnight Sherlock" John said drifting to sleep with the biggest smile on his face. Now he really couldn't help falling in love with Sherlock Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. I started it on Wattpad but moved it here. Please don't hate it too much! (:


End file.
